


Jasper learns about her Diamond

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asking Questions, showing Jasper what Rose enjoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper asks Greg about why her Diamond enjoyed his company. A certain topic is brought up that the pair explores further together.





	Jasper learns about her Diamond

>It had been a strange day. Jasper had walked up to Greg and asked him point blank what Rose Quartz, what her Diamond, ever saw in him, what made her so happy with him. Greg had sighed wistfully before he listed off a few things, his music, the dancing, the fun they had together. When Greg mentioned having sex with Rose, Jasper looked at him in confusion and asked what sex what. Greg had told her it'd be easier to show her rather than tell her.  
>It was that conversation that found the pair renting a hotel room, Jasper reluctantly following Greg as he led her towards the room. He opened the doors gently, revealing a small room with a single bed resting in front of a small television.   
>"Well, here we are, a private place for us to......have sex." Greg smiled as he moved over to the bed.   
>"How does this work organic? What do we do?"  
>"Well.....first we get out of our clothes." Greg rubbed the back of his head nervously before he sighed and slid his shirt off over his head and slipped his pants and underwear off of his waist and down his legs.   
>Jasper muttered a bit before her gem glowed, her outfit disappearing in sparkling light, leaving her body fully exposed, a dark orange blush forming on Jasper's cheeks.   
>"Woah, you look lovely Jasper. Please, lie down and I'll show you why Rose liked sex." Greg grinned.   
>Jasper hesitated as she followed Greg's instructions and laid back upon the bed. She was used to giving orders, not taking them.  
>"Now just relax and let me do the rest. Oh, and please try not to squeeze your legs around me too hard." Greg spoke in a nervous tone as he put Jasper's legs around his back and began brushing the tip of his dick along the outside of Jasper's pussy.  
>Jasper let out a light moan as she felt an unusual sensation building within her, a tingling sensation spreading from her crotch and spreading outward.   
>Greg smiled as he inserted his rod inside of Jasper's pussy a little ways. He felt the walls of Jasper's pussy begin to tighten and try to pull his dick in further. Jasper felt the strange desire and sensation in her loins building as Greg began to gently thrust while speaking to her. "There we go, that's it, You're doing great Jasper, how are you feeling?"  
>Jasper's body shuddered as she dug her fingers into the sheets. "I feel strange. Organic, did my Diamond really enjoy this?" Jasper tried to let out an intimidating growl, only to have it come out as a light purr as the growl mixed with another moan of pleasure.  
>"Sounds like you enjoy it too Jasper. I'll pick up the pace." Greg smiled as he began thrusting his dick into Jasper faster, going a little deeper than he had been before. Jasper's pussy tightened around his dick a little more as waves of pleasure began flowing through her body, drool escaping from the corners of her mouth as her breasts moved in rhythm with Greg's thrusts.   
>Jasper's toes curled as she began pulling Greg in closer with her legs. "Woah, Jasper, remember what I said, not too tight with the legs." Greg reminded her nervously. Jasper's eyes widened as she fought back against her body's instincts, relaxing the muscles in her legs while still holding Greg close.   
>Greg smiled as he picked up speed once more, his dick going all the way inside of Jasper now, his balls gently touching her body as his dick brushed up against her cervix within, her walls clinging desperately to his dick, her body flooding with pleasure and a desire to be filled.   
>"J-jasper, I'm going to, can I cum inside you?" Greg asked uncertainly as he felt the pressure within his shaft building, knew he was on the verge of cumming.   
>"Whatever you did with my Diamond, do with me!" Jasper cried out as she arched her back and dug her fingers into the sheets further, on the verge of her own orgasm.   
>Greg nodded silently as he gave one more thrust, the tip of his dick kissing Jasper's cervix as he shot his load into her womb. Jasper cried out in pleasure as her body shook and juices squirted out of her pussy, splattering along Greg's thighs.   
>Greg smiled as he pulled his softening rod out of Jasper's pussy, his cum leaking out a little behind it. Jasper herself was panting and moaning heavily as the waves of pleasure continued flowing through her body.   
>"So, that was one way sex can go. What did you think Jasper?"  
>Jasper gave a weak nod. "It.....it was okay. I can see where a gem could learn to enjoy it." Jasper tried to play it cool, betrayed by the bright orange blush on her cheeks.   
>Greg let out a soft chuckle. "Well, if you want to learn more, you know where to to come." Greg put on his clothes and left the room, leaving Jasper alone in the hotel.  
>"Stars, that's what my Diamond felt? Extraordinary! I've never taken orders like that from anyone other than my Diamond and Yellow Diamond. I......could get used to it if it comes with such sensations" Jasper thought to herself, still reveling in the sensations she had felt. A small smirk formed on her face as she decided she had to feel this way again, and that she wouldn't mind taking orders from Greg again in the bedroom sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper ending up submissive in the bedroom to contrast her dominant attitude on the battlefield, has a nice balance to it don't you think?


End file.
